Rolling In The Deep
by Glamagirl
Summary: He couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter what she did he just could't take her out of his mind...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone in this story, unfortunately.

**A/N:** This is a double recycled story. With Punk leaving and with those amazing promos he is delivering on Raw, I'm starting to have premature withdraws of him and I want to keep my Punkryse muse running. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I promise that this time I'll continue with this one (if you want to)

**Rolling In The Deep**

Whoever said that time was the best medicine to mend a broken heart has clearly never been in love with someone like her. He obviously hasn't been at the receiving end of her kisses, he has never been tricked by her devious smiles and he has never, ever had his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped under the heels of her designer's shoes as a result of her lies.

He has; he knew all about how that felt and he could tell without any doubt whatsoever that time has done nothing to him but turning him into the shadow of the person he once was, a bitter copy of his past self.

So no, time couldn't cure anything… he could testify about that; or who knew, maybe it was just that his was a severe case without a remedy. That was how hard she has hit him.

Pushing the inside of his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, the man known around the wrestling world simply as CM Punk lowered his eyes to the ground and stared at his sneakers, wishing he could block the sound of her laughter as easily as he could block her image.

Maybe that right there was where his problem lay; maybe the reason time hasn't wiped the memory of her out of his mind was because she was always close by, reminding him day by day of her betrayal. Yup, that has to be it, as long as he could see her he wasn't going to be able to forget her. Not by a long shot.

"So Phil, do you have any plans for tomorrow? A few of us are planning on going sight-seeing, you should come."

Lifting his head and tilting it to the side, the green eyed Straight Edge Superstar fixed his eyes on the woman sitting by his side. She was smiling kindly at him and Phil knew at once what she was doing; she was trying to get his attention as a way to divert it from that other woman, the one that was occupying his mind.

He wished he could smile back at her but he couldn't, so instead of smiling he breathed out, trying to exhale the tension he was feeling so it would fade away. It almost worked, Beth has been a crucial part of his ongoing recovery and he was glad that she was sticking to him even though his moods varied from black to blacker; she has been the best of friends and a great supporter and like he stated before, what she just did almost worked. But just when he was about to respond to her, the night was filled with the raspy sound of her laughter.

That was it for him, he couldn't stand it anymore. He has been sitting in silence for quite enough time, acting as if nothing was bothering him and trying to focus his attention elsewhere; but doing that was almost impossible when she was so near, when he could see her and hear her so clearly.

Enough was enough and it was time for him to do something.

Grunting, he got up to his feet while the vague sound of Beth calling out for him out faded away. In that moment the only sound he could think of was the sound of her laughter and nothing else mattered. So he kept going, he was seeing red now and there was no stopping him.

So yeah, this was yet another night ruined by her, only that in that particular night, instead of walking away he walked to her, determined to put an end to her continuous erratic behavior.

He knew that whatever she did wasn't any of his business, not anymore; but as soon as he saw her arrive with Mike to the liquor's table the guys placed beside the hotel's pool he became somber and watchful. He saw her start drinking and not that he was keeping track on her but as of lately he has seen her drinking a lot, and when he said a lot he mean a lot.

Now, she has always been a party girl, there was no doubt about that and quite honestly that was one of the things about her that first got his attention. Not the drinking, mind you; everyone who knew him well enough was aware of how he felt about that… but what grabbed his attention about her was her personality. Maryse had a very lively aura going around her and she has never been shy to let anyone know that she liked to have her fun. She liked to dance, she liked to get loud and she liked the club scene quite a lot.

Back when they were together she didn't drink as much as she was drinking now and despite everything that happened between them he couldn't help but to worry because in all honesty she seemed out of control about it.

In that night he tried to ignore his concern, trying to convince himself that she wasn't his problem; but that way of thinking didn't help him at all and despite himself he kept an eye on her. He watched her laugh, drink and engage in a very friendly talk with Mike and yeah, he wasn't going to lie, he didn't like any of that. But what bothered him the most was that Mike kept encouraging her to drink more and more.

"I think that's enough for tonight." He said when he finally got to her and then he took the big red cup away from her lips and poured the liquid into the ground.

The blonde's jaw dropped wide open as she groaned her displeasure away. On his part, Mike stood up quickly in full fight mode. "Hey, that's not nice." She complained in her thick French accent, but then she began to giggle and turned to Mike.

"Tell him that's not nice."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Mike hissed under his breath as he eyed him thoughtfully through half closed eyes.

Phil ignored him and with his lips tightly pursed he grabbed Maryse by the arm and dragged her out of the pool area and directly back into the hotel. As he walked, he could listen to Beth asking him something and Mike bad-mouthing him, but none of them made any attempt of stopping him.

"No, Phil… I want to stay at the pool. What are you doing?" Maryse complained but she kept walking after him, the sound of her heels echoing loudly through the almost deserted hotel lobby.

He heard her complains perfectly fine, but he wasn't concerned with what she wanted, it was one of those moments where his anger was making him black out and could only act on his impulses.

Back at the pool, when he got up to his feet to walk to her, his mind has been set on taking the obviously drunk blonde back to her room, but since he didn't know which one was her room and because he was afraid of finding out who she was rooming with, he decided to take her to his. Once there he could call one of her girlfriends to make them pick her up or something. But for now, to his room it was.

Once they made it across the lobby and up the elevator, the two former lovers finally arrived to his door and with one hand still hand holding Maryse's arm, Phil managed to open the door.

"Why are we here?" She asked coldly once he made her step inside and closed the door behind them. Now her laughter and her giggles where a thing of the past, it seemed they remained at the pool.

Phil shook his head, throwing the room key card over the desk as he eyed her over. In the silence of his room, the olive green orbs that served him as eyes took notice of everything about her, starting with her long toned legs, going up to the little blue dress that fit her body so perfectly and finally to the way her hair framed her perfect face. To him, she has been and will always be simply stunning, but too bad that her insides were as wicked as her outsides were pretty.

"Look at you-" He said in the lowest of tones as his lips formed a snarl. "You are drunk as you'll ever be. Is this what you have turned into? What a shame, Maryse, what a shame." He chuckled after the words were said, feeling everything but amused under the circumstances.

"And why do you care?" Maryse mumbled, her eyes half closing as her lips quirked. "What I do or what I 'turned' into is my problem, not yours."

Phil nodded, his jaw tensing as he felt a bolt of anger run up his spine. She was right, what she did was her problem and not his; but it was just that for the longest time he has been holding everything inside and now that he had her face to face for the first time in seven months he wasn't sure if he could keep things to himself.

"You are right; I shouldn't care about what you do. I mean stupid me for being concerned over the fact that you found a new passion on getting drunk out of your mind and sleeping your way around that locker room. I mean if that's your thing then congratulations. Oh but one question though, what happened to Teddy? Did you get tired of him as easily as you got tired of me?"

He saw the way her eyes flickered and the way her lips trembled and for a wild second he felt bad about what he said. After all this was the woman he once loved more than anything and it was sad what they had turned into, that they had hurt each other so bad. Especially her, she hurt him like no one had hurt him before and that was something he couldn't forget.

"You know what, fuck you. I don't need any of this." Maryse said and when she started to turn around he grabbed her by the elbow and forced her to turn back to him.

"What, are going back down there to drink yourself until you pass out or do you want to see if your fuck of the night is still willing to take you?" He asked through his clenched jaw, feeling bitter and unable to hold his tongue.

"And what if I do?" She spat back at him, trying to push him out of her way. She failed in her attempt as he didn't move an inch. "Let me go, Phil." Her request came out as a broken plead and he could see she was struggling to keep herself together.

Knowing her as he knew her, he was sure that if he pushed her some more she was going to break and a wicked part of him wanted to see her crumble, that part of him wanted her to hurt as much as she hurt him.

That made him feel bad, not only because of his way of thinking but also because of her; with the way she was behaving now, she was walking a path of self-destruction and he hated it on her behalf.

Shaking his head, his features softened as he looked at her. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"What do you care?" She wiped angrily at a lone tear that escaped her eye and then she tilted her head up, staring at him defiantly.

"I shouldn't, but I care about you, I still do." For a moment he forgot everything about their fallout and his eyes saw her as the Maryse she has been with him, the one with the silly humor and the easy smile, his Maryse. With that memory in mind, he brushed her hair behind her ear lovingly, but quickly after that she pushed his hand away and the moment was broken.

"Don't do that." Her lips trembled lightly as she looked away, blinking several times to keep the tears away.

"I care about you and I hate what you have become."

"Oh come on, Phil! That's a lie and you know it." She shouted, her voice full with venom and her features carved in stone. "If you cared about me even the slightest bit you wouldn't have…"

Snorting, Phil went back to feeling bitter about what the woman in front of him did to him so he interrupted her; he couldn't let her go on with her farce. "You cheated on me!" He yelled back at her and she cringed. "I did nothing but give you all I ever had and you fucking cheated on me. Fuck it, Maryse I… I thought you were perfect and I loved you more than anything in the world so don't you try to blame this on me." He finished, glaring deep into the pools of her hazel eyes.

On her part, Maryse shook her head. "I never cheated on you." The words came out in a sob, her tears flowing freely while she tried to wipe them all with the back of her hand.

Phil couldn't stand it. Her lies, her tears… he hated to see her cry but he knew better than to believe in those tears. Chuckling, he looked up to the ceiling. "Maryse, I saw you kissing him so don't even pretend to tell me you never cheated."

He remembered that day clearly; he remembered the anger, the hurt, the betrayal… everything that happened that night was engraved in his mind never to go away. It has clearly been a low point in his life and still to that day he wished he has done something about it other than step back and hide in his locker room for the rest of the night. He wished he would have done something to _him_. But he didn't, he just fled the scene and discharged all his frustration on her later that night.

Mind you, it wasn't like he did any harm to her psychically, but that night when she walked into their hotel room as if nothing was amiss, he told her that he has seen her kiss Ted and she laughed, she just fucking laughed and he lost it right there.

If she would have given him those tears she now seemed to command at will maybe things would have been different; if she would have told him she was sorry and that she made a mistake everything would have been different because God knew that he would have taken her back right in that moment. After all she was his everything and he would have forgiven her in an instant.

But no, when he told her what he saw she laughed and to him that only meant that he was nothing but a game to her as she didn't even care that she got busted…

That has been it for him, his anger and hurt mixed up and he verbally discharged his ire on her; then after all was said and done on his part he kicked her out of his room and out of his life.

It seemed that simple but it wasn't, he may have kicked her out of his life but she refused to leave his mind and his heart. That was the worst part, because life didn't give him time to recover, not when he had to see the two of them on the road, on the show, backstage, eating at catering…

Shortly after that, Maryse started to get all wild and now they were both there, in his room.

Sitting down over his bed, Phil ran his hands through his short hair and sighed. "Look, just go… I won't stop you and I won't get in your life ever again."

Taking in a deep breath, the French-Canadian lifted her head and assumed a defiant pose that talked of arrogance and pride. "I will go, Phil, trust me on that one, but not before you hear me out."

Phil shut his eyes; he really didn't want to hear it.

"I won't lie, that night I did kiss Ted, but if you only cared to look at the whole scene maybe you would have noticed that we were shooting some promotional pictures and that the big kiss that freaked you out was nothing but a little peck on the lips. If you would have just taken a little of your time to let me talk to you would have known that." She said through clenched teeth. "But noooo, it was easier to assume I was cheating on you without giving me the benefit of the doubt."

Phil looked up, his eyes fixing on hers. Could she be saying the truth? He didn't remember seeing anyone holding a camera back to that night, just Maryse glued to Ted's lips as he held his Million Dollar belt over his shoulder… so what if…?

"You laughed about it when I told you." He said dumbly as a burning sensation started to creep up to his face.

Maryse snorted, shaking her head as her liquid eyes remained staring into his. "So that's your big argument, that I laughed when you told me? Phil, I laughed because I thought it was ridiculous that you were jealous over Ted. But you know what? I'm glad things turned out the way they did so I could see how you truly felt about me."

"I loved you."

"No you didn't, if you loved me even half the way you said you did you wouldn't have said the things you said to me that night and you would have at least let me explain things to you. But you didn't, and do you even know how that made me feel? Awful. Oh but you didn't stop there, now you assume that I'm sleeping with all the guys I talk to so that speaks real nice about your love for me."

He didn't know what to think after she said that. Yes it was true that he never gave her the benefit of the doubt and that he never even let her talk, not even when she repeatedly told him there was nothing going on between her and Ted.

So what if what she was saying was the truth? If that was the case he screwed up big time by acting the way he acted with her. He told her a lot of things that didn't make him proud and as it turned out there was a big chance that he did so without any real reason.

He practically went off against the woman he loved because of a misunderstanding and he didn't even let her defend herself. Trying to find something to hold his stance, he went back in memory lane and yeah, much to the credibility of her story, he did see them kiss right in front of a big black curtain like the one that was used for photo shooting backstage… "Maryse, I-"

Lifting her hand up in the air, the blonde Diva motioned him to shut up. "Save it, now I'm the one who doesn't want to hear it so keep whatever you want to say to yourself."

With that said, Maryse turned on her heels and walked out the door. In a matter of seconds she was gone and he was left alone with his solitude once again.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, you should really go to her and I don't know, talk or something…"

Lowering his head and snorting bitterly at how predictable his thoughts were becoming to this woman, the Straight Edge Superstar known around his close circle of friends simply as Phil bit on his lower lip and shrugged.

"And what exactly should I tell her?" He asked, and unlike most of the words that had been shooting out of his mouth for the last couple of weeks, this time his tone hadn't been dripping sarcasm nor were they full of venom.

"Just… anything. You could apologize you know?" Beth responded absentmindedly before taking a sip of her orange juice. "And I'm not saying that by doing that you two will fix your issues; but maybe a one on one talk with her will help you get out of that acrid mood you've been having lately."

Flexing his fingers underneath the table and keeping his head down, Phil shook his head no. "I don't think she wants to talk with me."

And really, why should she? Ever since the last time they talked to each other the French-Canadian has been evading him like the black plague and he didn't see her changing her ways any time soon. It was like this, if she was walking by and she saw him, she would look the other way and pretend he wasn't even there; if they happened to run into each other and the lobby of a hotel she would turn around and keep talking on her phone as if he wasn't even there…

She was plain and simple telling him with no words that she didn't want anything to do with him and whether he liked it or not, he had no choice but to deal with it.

"Maybe, maybe not; but you'll never find out until you try. What's the worst that could happen anyway?"

Lifting his head while his olive green eyes automatically went to search her, Phil caught a glimpse of the blonde that has been taking over his mind almost in a 24/7 basis. She was just there, sitting in a table with her girlfriends as she sipped from a big mug of coffee.

From his place across the room and even without having to talk to her, he knew that she wasn't going to be completely awake until she could finish that coffee and that deep in her mind she had to be complaining about having to be up so early.

She had long ago declared that she wasn't a morning person and thus she was predisposed to act only in ways that would corroborate that statement. He knew without having to be there that she grunted when the alarm clock started to sound out loud through her room, he knew that she tried to cover the sound by putting a pillow over her head and he knew how would her skin feel like underneath his fingers if he had been there to shake her up so she could finally get up to take a shower.

"If you were her, would you accept my apology?"

Taking in a deep breath, Beth leaned back in her chair and rested her back against it. While she did that, her clear blue eyes never left Phil's profile. "Honestly? No. But not all women think like me and seriously, it's not about her accepting or not; it's about the fact that you messed up big time and taking in consideration your history with her, you should at least tell her that you are sorry."

Moving his head from one blonde to the other, Phil settled his eyes on Beth's clear blue ones. For months, he has been basically relying on this woman and he was thankful for that. She has stick to him even in his darkest of moods and even though the subject hadn't been touched between the two, it was obvious that she only put up with him because she liked him in more than a friend kind of way.

So yeah, the knowledge was there; he wasn't sure if she knew that he knew but sometimes when he was particularly feeling sorry for the pathetic human being he has turned to, he had played with the idea of sending all to hell and try things with her.

It wouldn't be fair to her since he could only see her as a friend; but if he came to think about it… their match would be almost perfect. She knew him like no one else, she was aware of where his heart was and with her constant support she could help him get out of the rotten state of mind he couldn't seem to be able to crawl out of by himself.

So yes, it would be perfect, she was perfect… the only problem was that she wasn't Maryse.

"Alright, if you are not going to do it then at least change that face and stop stealing glances at her, she'll think you are a psycho."

Puffing out a breath, Phil ran a hand down his jaw and moved his eyes back to Maryse only to see that she was getting up from her chair to walk out of the restaurant. Her two girlfriends were walking out with her but he decided that he was going to take his chance either way.

So with that in mind, the Chicago native pushed himself out of the chair and without looking back to his friend he took the steps he needed to take to approach his ex. He caught her by the lobby, and just before she could walk inside the elevator she seemed to be waiting for, he took in a deep breath and did what he had to do.

Upon approaching, the Bella twins who happened to be accompanying Maryse saw him getting near and they exchanged a look. Phil noticed that, it wasn't like he had lost his perception, but in the same manner that he noticed that he also saw that instead of ranting him out to their friend, they just mumbled an 'I'll be back' in unison and then left Maryse standing by herself.

"Hey." He said casually, his voice making Maryse turn around quickly so she could face him for about three seconds. But once his three seconds were done, she turned her back to him and adjusted her designer's sunglasses over the bridge of her nose.

Now he was face to face with the back of her head and once again the knowledge that she didn't want anything to do with him hit him full force. Hell, she didn't even respond to his lame attempt of a greeting and at her lack of response he tried to think what was the worst that could happen.

She could tell him to fuck off and to never in his life talk to her again, she could call security and say that he was harassing her or yes, the worst of it all, she could kill him with the tactic she has been indiscriminately using against him, indifference.

But because he wasn't a man that would easily back down to anything, he just sucked in a breath and hid his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie.

"I get that you don't want to talk to me, trust me, it's not like I'm as dense as some people think I am. But don't worry, I'll be quick about this so I won't be taking much of you time. I was a douche… and I can tell you a thousand excuses right now to justify my actions but all of them will come out flat. But that night… I just lost it, just to think that you were with someone else made me lose it and I turned on my asshole controls and you know what happened. Now I'm not saying you this so you can forgive me, I'm just telling you so you know that I'm really sorry that things ended up like this and that if I could I would take everything I said that night in an instant."

"But you can't. Everything that you said that night I have it right here." She said, lifting a finger to her temples and pressing it there. "Now it is what it is."

"I didn't really mean those things…"

Turning around so she could face him, Maryse snorted bitterly and took off her sunglasses. "Then why did you say it?"

"I was mad, I was hurt… and I wanted you to hurt the same way I was hurting. I can't even justify it, it was wrong of me to do that."

Nodding and biting down on her lower lip, Maryse looked up to the ceiling and breathed in. "So it's like that, uh? You get hurt so you hurt me. It's like a cycle isn't? What if I suddenly feel like going on with that cycle and hurt _you_ the same way you hurt _me_?"

Unable to tear his eyes away from her, Punk shrugged. "If that makes you feel better then do it."

At those words, Maryse closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't do that, maybe I'm just stupid but I wouldn't be able to hurt you even half the way you hurt me."

Hearing her say that in a broken whisper, Punk's feet automatically moved forward and before she could suddenly feel like fleeing the scene he grabbed her face in his hand and made her look to him.

Once he had her looking at him, he pressed his forehead to hers and breathed in her scent. "I'm sorry…"

Blinking her eyes closed, Maryse pouted her lips and for a moment she remained like she was, unmoving and pressed to him. It was like in the old times and he had to fight very hard against the urge of closing the distance that separated their lips… it was a matter of a few inches and he was almost craving to do it.

But then she opened her eyes took a step back, her warm liquid eyes delving deep into his as she shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too that things ended up like this. But like I said, it is what it is." With that said and walking backwards and away from him, Maryse quirked her lips and then turned around. Walking away and leaving Punk behind watching after her…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, I wanted to keep this story a few more chapters but I guess I'll have to cut it short so I can focus on other stories that are more liked. Thanks to dolly87 and Xxsosxx for sticking with this, you guys rule and because of you I'll try to write the last chapter when inspiration hits me (soon I hope) ;)

**ChApTeR 3**

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

Taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time since her friend Brie decided to invade her hotel room, the blonde WWE Diva known as Maryse flipped her hair to the side and shrugged.

"I am dressed."

"Well duh, it's not like you are naked. What I mean is if you are not going to get dressed for the party."

"Brie… ugh, I told you I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'm going to stay here, alone and I don't know, maybe I'll watch a movie or something."

Pouting her lips and eyeing her over from her place near the door, the former Diva's champion, Brie Bella, placed her hands to her hips and hummed. "Maryse… you do know that he is going away tonight, right? Meaning that this is the last time you'll probably see him again."

Arching an eyebrow and taking the remote control in her hand, the French Canadian started to flip through the channels randomly as she blatantly ignored one of her best friend's words.

"Maryse, hello I'm talking to you."

"I heard you Brie, I just don't see the point of having this conversation right now. Yes, I know he is going away but what do you want me to do?" She responded, unable to hide the exasperation in her voice.

"Well, to start things why don't you show a bit of emotion at what's going on? This is the man you love and you are just laying there and letting him go without even saying goodbye. Jesus, Maryse, have you ever stop to think that you are probably the reason he's leaving?"

Rolling her eyes once again, Maryse quirked her lips and blew out a breath. "Don't be ridiculous, he was thinking about not signing that contract since the day they asked him to renew it a year ago so trust me, this has nothing to do with me."

In fact, back to the day the man used to do her everything, they had spent long hours talking about the subject so she knew the reasons he was going away. He was tired, he was frustrated and he wanted to rest both his body and mind.

He wasn't leaving because of her... that was just ridiculous.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Then that's your problem, not mine." She spat angrily as she sent a cold glance her way. "God, why is it that everyone wants to make me feel guilty about this? I mean two months ago you were all by my side saying how much of a jerk he was with me and… and you, Brie… you didn't even like him when we were together so why are you now trying to make me go there and beg him not to go away?"

Licking her lips and looking down to her heels, the Latina walked towards the bed and sat down next to Maryse. "I'm not asking you to beg him about anything; I'm just saying that since you two are obviously still in love with each other, it would have been nice for you to go. Who knows, maybe you'll even be able to fix your problems."

"There's nothing to fix here, we are done. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that. And I also know that because you two are done, you are not acting like yourself. First it was the excessive drinking and partying and now that he's going you just keep yourself locked."

"Well, didn't you all want me to stop drinking so much? I stopped, now just leave me alone."

"He loves you. I was never very fond of him but this is not about me, it's about you and everyone who has eyes can see that he loves you as much as you love him. Was he a jerk with you? You're damn right he was, but think about this, are you really willing to renounce him forever just because you can't forgive him? Forever is a long time, mamacita."

Snorting, Maryse shook her head and closed her eyes. It was so easy for Brie to talk about forgiveness when she wasn't the one who had to endure the man she loved acting in full jerk mode with her. But yeah, even though forgiving and forgetting came so hard for her, she has thought about what Brie told her, a lot.

Could she forgive him? Would she…? And if she did, would they go back to normal so she wouldn't have to spend her nights missing him and hating herself for wanting him to be there?

Those were questions that always danced in her mind, but at the end of each day she would always come with the same conclusion… "He's with Beth. She's the one he loves now and the one that needs to be there with him, not me."

"You are impossible." Brie said getting up from the bed. "Anyway, I'm going to the party whether you like it or no. Do you want me to tell him anything?"

"No." She replied at once while opening her eyes. She didn't have to send him any messages; he was the one that screwed up and the one going away; meaning that the fact that the chapter with their story came to an end was all his fault.

But then she thought about it and tilted her head to the side. "Well, tell him… just tell him that I wish him the best in life…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

He knew since the very beginning that she wasn't going to show up. He didn't need anyone to tell him that and in all honesty, he hadn't been expecting to see her there.

Actually, ever since he woke up that morning, he has been trying to deal with her impending absence and he has done his best to turn off that stubborn part of his brain that insisted on thinking about her all day long.

It didn't work, and now that the night finally came and she was nowhere to be found, he couldn't stop his eyes from scanning the room in hopes of spotting her in a corner sipping on a glass of wine and laughing with her friends.

It was really pathetic, he knew that; so every time that his eyes would search for her, he mentally kicked himself hard and tried to put his attention in the people who _did_ come to see him.

After all it was very simple, she wasn't even remotely interested in going to the farewell party some of the guys threw him after the Money In The Bank PPV so she just skipped it. Thing that was rare on her because as a rule she didn't miss any kind of party.

But it was what it was and maybe that unspoken rule of hers didn't apply to _his_ party and like he said, due to what happened between them, he hadn't been expecting her to show up.

But at the same time that he was convinced that he was going away without seeing her face for one last time, a small part of him that seemed to be a glutton for punishment knew that he would have been content only by seeing her there… she didn't even had to go to him, he just wanted to see her there.

But that wasn't going to be and by the time the night started to move forward and slowly turn into an early morning, he was a hundred percent resigned with the set of cards he had in his hand.

After all, that she wasn't there was nobody's fault but his own.

"Papacito!"

Lifting his chin up, Phil took a look at one half of Bella twins approaching him and tried to force a smile out of his lips. It was hard, because he couldn't help but to muse over the fact that _her_ friends came and she didn't. "Hey."

Walking as fast as her impossible high heels would allow her, the Latina made her way to him and gave him a hug. "We are all going to miss you, agh! Do you really have to go?"

Frowning because he had a feeling that the woman hugging him was Brie and because he knew Brie has never liked him; Phil took in a deep breath and then let it escape slowly through his lips. "Well I don't have to…" He said, stopping himself from muttering the words that he just wanted to say.

It was hard to explain, but he was burnt out and he just needed time from everything; from wrestling, from being on the road… from Maryse and dealing with seeing her all the time without being able to go to her and pick back from where they left things…

"Aren't you going to admit that you are going to miss us too?" She asked in a laugh while pulling away from him. "Come on, you know you want to say it."

Lifting one of his hands to his head, Phil ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Meh, I'll pass from ever admitting that."

"It doesn't matter, because I'm going to give you a good reason to love me forever and ever and then you'll admit that you will miss me." She said hugging him back and Phil rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

Rising so she could talk into his ear, Brie told him what Maryse told him. Then when she was done, she told him a bit more… enough to make Phil forget all about his party and enough to make his heart beat with renewed forces into his chest.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Maryse wasn't asleep when she heard the distinct sound of someone knocking on her door. Yeah she was in bed, but for the last few hours or so she has been there watching movies, taking small bites of the chocolate cake she ordered from the room service menu and eyeing an un-open bottle of wine that was resting over her pillow from time to time while trying to decide if it would be a good idea or not to silence her mind by clouding it with a good dose of alcohol.

So no, she was definitely not asleep and when the second knock came she automatically got to her feet to open the door.

It was probably Brie… but hopefully not, the last thing she needed right in that moment was for the details of Phil's farewell party. She honestly didn't want to know.

So hoping that it would be a much sympathetic friend like Barbara or even Foxy, the French-Canadian opened the door to find herself face to face with the last person she has expected to see that night.

Blinking a couple of times, Maryse could feel her face transforming into a stoic mask that would hopefully hide her surprise… but truth be told, that first few seconds were probably enough for him to read anything she had in her mind.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper, taking a good clandestine look at the man standing at the other side of the door while trying to keep her composure.

God, but it was hard; especially since his olive green irises were fixed into her eyes in that way that he had of looking at her.

"I came to talk to you."

Closing her eyes, Maryse took in a deep breath and shook her head. She didn't want to talk to him, not that night. Maybe later on if he came back or if she ran into him somewhere that wasn't in her room, she might be able to talk and look at him without feeling so vulnerable.

But right now, it wasn't the moment.

"Phil… I don't-" Before she could finish talking, the new WWE Champion took a step towards her and without letting her know of his intention, he kissed her right on the lips.

It wasn't a forceful kiss; it was just the meeting of their lips in the most tender of ways and for a moment Maryse reacted by instinct, lifting her hand to his head and burying her fingers into his hair to bring him closer; but as soon as she felt the familiar sent of the man invade all her senses, she pulled away and through big eyes she stared at him.

"What do you think you are doing? You can't come here…"

Lifting a hand and making her stop speaking, Phil took a step towards her and she retreated, giving the Chicago native the space he needed to walk into the room and close the door behind him.

All that Maryse watched in silence. She knew she had to say something while kicking him out, but there was something about the way he was looking at her that was preventing her to open her lips to speak. She didn't know what it was…

"Do you still love me?" He asked, taking two steps towards her and making her walk back.

"You better leave now,"

Shaking his head, Phil took another step towards her. "Not until you tell me."

At his words, Maryse took one last step backwards and almost gasped when she collided against some wall. She hadn't been expecting to find a wall so soon and she was actually surprised… and corner. "Phil… just get out."

The tattooed man walked to her, his body getting dangerously close to hers while he shook his head no. He didn't need any other word than that and leaning his face to hers, he kissed her once again.

Knowing that she should push him away but unable to do such a thing, Maryse's lips melted against his and when his teeth tugged at her bottom lip asking for entrance she gave it to him; just like that.

She even went as far as to rest her hands to his chest and when he circled her waist with his arm to bring her closer, Maryse gasped into his mouth and kissed him harder.

It was… she didn't know what it was, but as he kissed her and as she kissed him back, the blonde WWE Diva couldn't help but to think about how she had missed it all. From the way he smelled, to the way his kisses would leave her breathless and especially the way he could make her forget about everything with just a touch.

He has always been able to do that and even after long months had passed without them giving into the pleasure that was kissing; he still had that effect on her.

But... as nice as it was, Maryse couldn't let herself get carried away so she ended the kiss by moving her face away. "Don't do that." She breathed out, taking notice that he wasn't letting go of her.

"I love you. I didn't want to go away without telling you that."

Feeling her resolution crumble, Maryse took in a deep shaky breath that was supposed to make her regain her control. It didn't work and before she knew it she was fighting very hard not to allow her eyes to leak out.

"I love you now and I will never stop loving you."

Shaking her head and feeling that first tear slide down her cheek, Maryse brought her hand up and wiped it away. She had wanted to tell Phil something right in that moment about her not caring about what he felt but her words where silenced with another kiss.

Then, before she knew what was going on, she was kissing him back, her tears falling while Phil picked her up to carry her to bed.

She couldn't explain why she was allowing her to do that, all she knew was that when morning came, this man was going to be gone forever and this was going to be the last night she had with him…


End file.
